Buyers and merchants interact, either directly or indirectly over a network, to conduct point-of-sale transactions. Buyers and merchants each generally have devices used in conducting the transactions. Buyers having a wearable device, such as a watch, ring, necklace, armband, etc., can use the wearable device to participate in the point-of-sale transaction. Oftentimes, a user must authenticate the validity of the wearable device each time that the user desires to use the wearable device in a point-of-sale transaction.